In forming a die as such, it has in the past been the common practice to machine or remove stock from a die blank or single block workpiece to impart thereto a desired die contour, which must commonly be of high accuracy. The die blank is commonly composed of a special material, metal or alloy, which is generally expensive, and hard or not readily machinable. Thus, in gaining the desired die contour, a substantial volume of valuable stock has had to be consumed or has become useless, and moreover by expending a large amount of energy and a considerable amount of time.